The new cultivar ‘GEDI THREE CAMAN’ is a product of an induced mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GEDI TWO AMA’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,950) using gamma ray treatment at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar ‘GEDI THREE CAMAN’ was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in a controlled environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium during October, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GEDI THREE CAMAN’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.